Episode 211
Pagpapakumbaba is the two hundred eleventh episode overall and the sixty-third episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 10, 2017. Summary Ybrahim, Lira, Alena, Mira and Pirena returned to Lireo. Alena asked Abog to summon the queen. Emre prays to the Most High God to accept Keros back into his Presence, even though Keros had descended to the earth as one of the accursed. Alira Naswen said they might have a difficulty recovering Devas now. Cassiopea said they cannot lose hope. The other denizens of Lireo — Mayca, Muyak, Deshna, Paopao, Danaya, Muros, Hitano, Azulan, and Imaw — welcome Mira and Lira back. LilaSari looks at the palace of Lireo from afar, and decides to reconcile with the Diwatas to reunite with her daughter. Amarro said they shall do so tomorrow morning. Lira looks for Ariana and Wahid. Muyak said Ariana is resting. Paopao said Wahid and Gilas are still dead. Ybrahim said they should celebrate the return of Lira and Mira. Danaya agreed. However, Lira and Mira suddenly lost consciousness. The soldiers were alarmed and thought the enemies have intruded into the palace. Though Lira and Mira still live, Danaya could not reawaken them using the Earth Gem. Hagorn asked Asval to tell him who's the weak one now. It was revealed that Hagorn had asked Arde to do it. Having granted them life, he could also withdraw it at his will. Arde said they would remain unconscious until he decides otherwise, or until Hagorn wanted them to wake up. Asval and Hagorn expected Pirena to return. The Babaylans could do nothing for Mira and Lira. Ybrahim and Pirena were frustrated. Pirena decides to face her father again. Alira Naswen and Gamil report to Emre and Cassiopea that Kahlil had been able to sneak in and out whenever Ether is not in Devas, because she is more vigilant than Arde or Keros. Emre said they were mistaken, because the master of Devas could easily monitor their movements. Alira Naswen said it would be difficult to enter, unless they made an open attack. Emre said they would do just that, and should let themselves be captured. Cassiopea said they would trick the enemies to conceal the fact that she would accompany them. Pirena returns to Old Etheria and talks to Hagorn again. Pirena offers her gem again, but Hagorn asked for more. Pirena offers to release Andora as well. Hagorn said he needed more. Pirena said she had no control over her sisters' decisions, and asked him to ask only for what she could give. Hagorn asked for the Kingdom of Hathoria and the lives of her sisters. Pirena said she could not do it. Hagorn said he would also impose an extraordinary ailment upon the Diwanis. In Lireo, wounds appear on the bodies of Mira and Lira, alarming Ybrahim. Pirena asked Hagorn not to do it. Hagorn asked her to give all that he demanded, and he will restore her daughter's life and health. When Pirena returned to Lireo, Danaya asked her how her talks with Hagorn turned out. Hagorn had asked Asval and Juvila to prepare their armies. Hagorn said it was a contingency in case Pirena dupes them again. Pirena had told her sisters all about Hagorn's demands — gem, Andora, and Hathoria. Danaya sensed that Hagorn had asked for something else. Pirena was about to tell them, but they were interrupted by Ybrahim. They go to the room of Mira and Lira. Danaya attempted to heal them using the Earth Gem, but could not. Paopao said they might be cursed. Imaw said the Earth Gem would be able to cure diseases, except those made by Bathalas. Arde returns to Devas and tells Ether that he had granted to Hagorn the power to manage the curse on the two Diwatas. Ether said it was time to deal with their enemies in Devas. They could not see them in their Balintataw. Cassiopea said they must execute their plans immediately. Emre lifts the anti-detection barrier on their camp. Alira Naswen, Gamil and Cassiopea leave. Paopao insists to Muyak that Lira and Mira had been cursed (kinulam). Muyak said that is only a human concept. Paopao wonders why she would not believe in curses even though they had experienced things which were much more extraordinary. Though still weak, Ariana wanted to see Lira and Mira again. They inform her that they had been put into deep sleep by the enemies. Paopao fears that either Pirena or Ybrahim would give in to the psychological pressure. Pirena instructs the Damas to take care of Lira, while she herself will take care of Mira. Holding on to the healing potion, Hagorn watches Pirena from Old Etheria. Pirena had dismissed the Damas but they turned back when the princesses seemed to experience more pain. Pirena apologized to them, for being embroiled in the conflict. Hagorn said they would see until when Pirena could endure the suffering. Ybrahim and Alena arrived in Mira and Lira's room. Pirena said she could no longer endure it, and was about to leave. Pirena teleports away, but Alena follows her. Alena tries to stop Pirena, but Pirena had nothing else in mind. Alena asked Pirena not to let her anger prevail, but Pirena said that is all she had. Pirena teleports away. References